Conventional forming processes are used to make large and/or structural glass fiber reinforced composite (GFRC) parts. Processes including RIM (Reactive Injection Molding), SRIM (Structural Reactive Injection Molding), RTM (Resin Transfer Molding), VARTM (Vacuum Assisted Resin Transfer Molding), SMC (Sheet Molding Compound), BMC (Bulk Molding Compound), spray-up forming, filament winding and pultrusion, are used to make thermoset GFRC parts.
With the newly proposed challenging CAFE gas mileage standards being introduced, there is a larger than ever need for lighter weight vehicle parts that fiber reinforced composites could satisfy, particularly if the current processes could be improved to be simpler to use and less costly materials. There is also a large need for new materials that would allow these results.
The conventional use of thermosetting resins in the conventional forming processes may include making a first mixture of a first thermosetting resin with a promoter, or catalyst, and near the time of the use of this mixture in these forming processes, adding a polymerization initiator. This mixture starts polymerizing soon after reaching a polymerization temperature. The mixture is normally heated just below a rapid polymerization temperature to maximize the productivity of the forming process, and the molds and/or reinforcing fiber performs, mat, etc., are preheated to polymerization temperatures so the mixture can rapidly polymerize once injected into the mold(s). These procedures require the mixture to be injected into the mold soon after being made, which can contribute significantly to the time and labor costs for making reinforced composites. Thus, there is a need for new materials and processes that can increase the efficiency of making fiber (and/or flake) reinforced composites. This and other challenges are addressed by the present application.